InuYasha FanFic: Bug Bites Disturb the Ears
by HappyNinMaster
Summary: When Kagome, InuYasha, Songo, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo camp near a swamp, blood thirsty bugs attack the gang. Thanks to Kagome's bug spray it saves ALMOST everyone's lives. InuYasha declines the spray's help but soon gets into his own trouble with his ears. InuYasha later finds himself in a situation where Kagome has to do some ear rubbing to the half demon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The only thing I made up in here was the storyline of this fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!**

**Right now the story takes place while they are still collecting the jewels. **

InuYasha FanFic: Bug Bites Disturb the Ears

"This looks like a good spot to camp out don't you think?" Kagome said, dropping to her knees from exhaustion. Inuyasha, carrying Kagome's bike, dropped it from where he stood.

"Feh! I'm tired of carrying your bike," he scoffed.

"Yea but yet you still carry it," Shippo muttered. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he herd this.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said, slapping the kit.

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha was then forced into the ground, his face getting stuffed with mud. Just then Inuyasha realized their surroundings. Sure enough the group had wondered far into a swamp. The air was damp with humidity and the stench of the water made Inuyasha want to barf.

"Wait. You're suggesting we stay here?" Inuyasha gagged, getting up and wiping the mud of himself.

"Well it's better than nothing," Miroku said as he started to settle down next to a tree.

"You have got to be joking me. The air reeks!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"I don't smell anything," Songo said, jumping off of Kirara.

"That's because Inuyasha has a sophisticated nose. Unlike us our noses can't smell a single thing," Miroku explained. Inuyasha growled.

"Well I guess it does kind of smell. But it's not like its ganna hurt anybody," Shippo said, also settling down on the ground. Inuyasha was losing his temper because of everyone bragging.

Sooner or later, the sun was setting and a fire had started to cook some ramen Kagome had brought. Everyone huddled around the fire waiting for the noodles.

"OW!" Kagome yelped, slapping her arm.

"What is it Kagome? Are you hurt?" Miroku asked, standing up. Inuyasha also looked alarmed but stayed put in his spot on the ground. Kagome brought up her hand into the light and saw a small splash of blood on her hand. She shuttered. _Mosquitoes,_ she thought.

"Eh!" Songo had also slapped her leg shortly after. Shippo too had hit himself on the face, bringing Inuyasha falling backwards with laughter. A blood spot rest on his cheek as Kagome brought out a wet clothe.

"It's mosquitos' guys. I'll get out the bug spray, that way it will repel the bugs," Kagome said, wiping Shippo's cheek clean and blood free, as well as her hand and Songo's leg. Miroku was now swatting at the air. Inuyasha cracked up with laughter. He had never seen such a silly sight. Everyone swatted the air frantically while Kagome pulled out a can. Inuyasha stopped laughing as Kagome started to spray everyone with the can. The last one left to spray was Inuyasha. He wasn't letting Kagome go near her with the strong sent of Bug Spray. He retreated into a high tree, leaving Kagome stranded on the ground.

"Inuyasha! Come down here so I can spray you as well!" Kagome hollered up to him. He scoffed and turned his head.

"Keh. If I can handle a flee like Myoga then I can handle a few _mosquitoes,_" he said. To be honest, the mosquitoes were eating away at his flesh one by one. He didn't want to show any sign of weakness by accepting help from a can full of a liquid spray.

"Inuyasha, you surely will be eaten alive if she doesn't spray you," Songo said, happy to know all the blood suckers had fled.

"Like that's ever ganna happen," Inuyasha muttered. His ears kept twitching though, he could sense and feel the little pests swarming around his head. After a minutes he still didn't go to Kagome for help, so Kagome gave up. She sighed as she lagged back to the fire.

"I wouldn't be so worried about Inuyasha, Kagome," Miroku said, eating his cup noodles. Kagome stared at the cup he had. She hurried and grabbed Inuyasha's cup and opened it. A puff of steam rose out of it. Kagome studied the inu hanyo. He was falling for the trap, his ears twitched backwards towards where Kagome sat. Soon after that he started sniffing the air and sat up.

"Inuyasha! Your ramen is ready!" Kagome yelled to him. He groaned before jumping off the tree. He paced his way over to the fire and picked up the ramen. Kagome smirked as he chowed down. Her plan was to try and spray him down with the bug spray while he was distracted. She studied where the bugs were the most, knowing that she would only be able to get one good spot before Inuyasha ran away from the contact of the spray.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. His robe of the fire- rat seemed to be keeping the bugs away from every body part but his unprotected face. Kagome scratched his arms and legs off the list of things to spray. She looked at his face. She tensed up when she saw where the bugs were biting him. _His ears. _

_Crap,_ she thought. _If I spray it near his ears it could really hurt him if it gets inside. Maybe I can spray some on my hands and then rub his ears? But he hates people touching his ears. I'm ganna have to do it anyways. _Kagome rolled up her sleeves and sprayed as much bug spray as she could on her hands. She rubbed her hands together, staring at her victim. Inuyasha's ears kept twitching forward. Kagome could see the swarm around him. The more his ears twitched, the more she pitied him. They twitched again, then again.

_They are SO… KAWAII! _Kagome though, smiling widely, wanting more than ever to touch then now. She breathed in. _Ok, here it goes._

Inuyasha realized Kagome acting strange and stopped eating his ramen. The hanyo watched the miko out of the corner of his eye. At first she looked as if she was determined about something. Inuyasha stopped eating his ramen and turned to the teenager. His ears twitched at her. Then all of a sudden her "determined" face turned into a face that looked like she had seen the cutest thing in the entire world.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked sternly, leaning forward a bit as he studied her face. He squinted his eyes waiting for an answer. What she did was unexpected. She grabbed his ears right away and started rubbing them. Miroku, Songo, Shippo, and Kirara all turned to the hanyo and miko, confused on why Kagome had all of a sudden started petting Inuyash's ears. And they all knew that Kagome knew his ears were off limits. Shippo even dropped his noddle he was so surprised.

Inuyasha was shocked. He blinked his eyes twice as his face turned slightly red. Kagome kept caressing his ears for about three seconds before Inuyasha face faulted backwards from shock. He stood up and clenched his fists.

"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha shouted. _Wow, _Kagome thought. _His ears are… so soft. But so many bugs got a hold of him. _Kagome noticed that while she rubbed Inuyasha's ears, many small lumps from the bites covered his ears. Kagome blushed as she snapped back to reality.

Everyone's eyes were focused on Inuyasha and Kagome. _So embarrassed, _she thought, squeezing her eyes shut.

"What was that for Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Well I had to get bug spray on his somehow!" Kagome explained.

"By touching Inuyasha's ears?" Songo asked. Inuyasha's face had a brighter shade of red.

"Keh!" he scoffed, walking over to the base of a tree and sitting down. Kagome sighed. His cute ears were no longer twitching, which meant the repellent worked.

"Well the bugs were attacking his ears the most! I knew I only had one chance so I wasted that chance on his ears by spraying my hands and rubbing it on him!" Kagome argued.

"Could we please just stop talking about my damn ears?" Inuyasha asked from his distance. Everyone looked over at him and right as Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes met, both looked in the opposite direction and blushed.

When the fire died out everyone but Inuyasha was asleep. He was moving his head up and down the bark of the tree. _Ah! My ears are so itchy! _He thought, continuing the strokes. He sighed with relief as the triangles on his head brushed against the bark, twitching if it lightly stroked the tree.

Kagome woke up to all the ruckus. All she saw was Inuyasha gritting his teeth as he moved his head up and down the tree. Kagome frowned. _What's he doing?_ She wondered. The miko pretended to sleep as she saw the hanyo finally stop. His ears flicked forward, covered with mud from the tree bark.

Kagome had the sudden urge to touch the inu hanyo's ears again, badly. They were just so soft, like a raw dumpling almost. Sure she had caressed them before, when she first met Inuyasha to be exact, but they were much softer now.

Kagome forced herself to stay awake as Inuyasha grew drowsier. His eyes finally closed and his breathes were calm. The girl from the future waited for about 20 minutes after his eyelids drooped down. Finally, Kagome took a deep breathe in and out as she slowly got up. She carefully stepped over Miroku and waltzed over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. No reply. _Good. He's asleep._ She gathered her courage to lift up her fingers. She stopped a few inches in front of his ears. The miko held her breathe as she lightly brushed her right hand on his right ear. It twitched in his sleep and Kagome couldn't help but form a smile.

Kagome brushed her left hand on his left ear, and again his left ear twitched. Keeping her courage, she began to grab the tips and use her index finger to poke at the pointy top. Kagome moved her hand down but she felt the bites given to Inuyasha by the blood suckers.

_Aw man. Poor Inuyasha. Those bites must really be annoying him… _her thought was caught off by a pair of hands with long claws grabbing Kagome's wrists. She froze in fear as she peered down to the now awake Inuyasha.

Kagome couldn't tell if he was angry or not. Inuyasha just stood there, staring at the miko. Kagome's cheeks turned warm and her heart pounded.

She jerked her hands away from Inuyasha's grasp. She couldn't breathe, and definitely couldn't make eye contact with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and rest his right ear on the tree bark again, rubbing against it slightly.

"Err…" Kagome muttered, still scared to face the white haired boy.

"What is it now?" Inuyasha asked, a bit stern but in a nicer way then how he usually speaks.

"I- I am sorry i- if I em- embarrassed you earlier," Kagome stuttered. Inuyasha looked shocked at first. He twitched his ears as he stared at the flushed red girl, thinking of the incident.

"No need to apologize. You were just trying to help. Besides you got the bugs away even though I didn't need your help," Inuyasha said. Kagome didn't dare lose her temper. "But that doesn't explain why you go messing with my ears while I'm asleep."

Kagome turned redder. "I couldn't resist..."

"Well don't do it anymore I don't like it!"

"Inuyasha those bites are really annoying you aren't they?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha tensed up. _Like hell_, he thought itching his ears even more against the tree.

"Yea, maybe a little. Why?" the half demon replied.

"Well first of all stop itching them against the tree! You'll get scabs if the bites open up," Kagome ordered.

"I can't help it there so itchy!" he complained, itching harder.

"Inuyasha! Sit!"

"Ahh!" Inuyasha's head was removed from the tree as he made contact with the ground, dirt flying everywhere.

"There. That resisted the urge," Kagome said calmly. She looked over at her sleeping companions who still peacefully slept. She smiled with relief.

"Would you stop doing that?" Inuyasha growled, getting up and shaking all the mud off of himself. He flicked his right ear forward a couple of times, dirt flying off. The inu hanyo did the same with his left ear. _KAWAII!_ Kagome thought but was careful not to show any sign of emotion.

"Well I could fix that itchiness for you. You see there is this medicine that is called _After Bite. _It's meant for this kind of situation where to bites are really itchy," Kagome explained. Inuyasha sat back down with his arms crossed.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. _Argh! I really want that stuff if it can fix my problem, _the inu hanyo thought. He looked up as if trying to see his ears as they twitched. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha looked down at the girl in confusion.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, as if disgusted by her smile.

"I'm sorry but your ears are just so cute!" Kagome squealed.

"Stop saying that! And no more touching them as well!" Inuyasha warned Kagome, putting his hands over his ears protectively. Kagome stopped smiling. She always wanted to ask Inuyasha this question and now was the best time.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" he looked at Kagome waiting for what she was about to say.

"Why don't you like it when people touch your ears?"

It went silent. Inuyasha was shocked that she asked this. He took his hands off his head and looked into the sky. Kagome sat there waiting for a response. A slight breeze caused their hair to blow behind them. When the wind stopped it was once again silent.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome reached out to touch Inuyasha's lefts ear. He flinched away. The miko finally decided he wasn't going to tell her. Kagome got up and Inuyasha's ears twitched at her.

"Does this have to do with you being bullied when you were a pup?" Kagome asked. There was still no answer. Inuyasha looked away.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone now," she said. Kagome started to walk away until a hand reached out and stopped her. She turned around to see Inuyasha, staring at the ground but his hand clamped tightly around Kagome's arm.

"What's this _After Bite?_" the hanyo asked.

"Um. It's a kind of gel medicine that makes the itchiness in a bite go away," Kagome explained. Inuyasha waited a few seconds before speaking.

"Ok. What do you do with it?" Inuyasha asked again.

"You have to apply the medicine to the bite. It stops the itchiness. If you want I could go get some and you can apply it to your ears," Kagome said. The hanyo let go of the miko and crossed his arms.

"Keh. I'd rather have you do it. You can see where the bites are plus you don't have claws that could possible scratch it and make it worse," Inuyasha muttered, but Kagome herd him. _Was this an invitation to letting me touch his ears? _Kagome thought.

"You want me to apply it? Inuyasha, you do know that I wouldn't have to rub your ears, right?" Kagome questioned.

"Yea. I know. Just do it and get it over with," Inuyasha finally managed to look Kagome in the eyes. Kagome smiled and wondered back to the resting group to retrieve to first aid kit.

"And no petting!" he added.

_If Inuyasha is letting me do this, then he must really trust me now… right? I mean his ears are really sensitive. Is that why Inuyasha doesn't like anyone touching his ears? Because their so sensitive? _Kagome wondered, walking back to Inuyasha with the first aid kit in her hands.

_Her hands. They are so gentle, _Inuyasha thought, holding the ears that Kagome wanted to so desperately touch. He sighed and let go as Kagome sat down next to him. She pulled out what Inuyasha was guessing, the _After Bite,_ from the box.

"Um. It might be easier if you put your head on my lap," Kagome patted her lap. Hesitant at first, Inuyasha rested his head on Kagome's knees. She added some _After Bite _to her right hand.

"Tell me if you want me to stop ok?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded, but he held his breathe. Kagome sighed. "Maybe you should just do it."

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Inuyasha you are holding your breathe." he let the air out. "Inuyasha I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Your not. I'm just a bit nervous. Just hurry up and apply it before I start itching them again!" he said. Kagome nodded and moved her hand towards his left ear but it twitched away so she accidently wiped some on his silver hair.

"Inuyasha! You have to stay still!" Kagome ordered.

"I can't help it!" Inuyasha argued.

"Come on. Don't you trust me?" It went silent. Inuyasha sighed.

"Ok. I'll try to stay still," he muttered. Kagome used her hand that didn't have any gel on to message his left ear. _Hopefully this will calm him down. So… soft,_ Kagome got hooked into rubbing his ear.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as Kagome caressed his left ear. _I could get used to this. _Then he felt a cold, sticky substance touch his ear and he twitched it. Hands grabbed the ear the hold it still as another spread the gel around, rubbing the outside of the soft ear with an index figure, and the pink inside with a thumb. The medicine felt good against his bitten ear and the hands spreading the gel just made it much more relaxing.

Kagome pushed her fingers further down the ear, making sure not to miss a single bite. Her right hand rubbed the ear with the gel. Her other holding the ear down as she felt it twitch when she entered a new spot ever so often. The miko started to rub the base. Inuyasha's eyes were closed but she could tell he was still awake. _I know he said no petting but… _Kagome started scratching the bases.

Inuyasha took this as petting right away and so his eyes shot open. He had no intention to stop the scratching because it felt so good.

Kagome started to hear a soft vibration noise coming from Inuyasha. His chest was rumblings, his eyes shut again. He looked so peaceful.

"You're purring!" Kagome giggled.

"Huh?" Inuyasha sat up and looked at Kagome. "I wasn't purring!"

"Yes you were!" Kagome stated.

"Keh! I don't-"his sentence was interrupted by the same rumbling in his chest as Kagome continued to play with the left ear. Inuyasha fell back onto Kagome's lap. His eyes were once again closed, as if in a trance.

Kagome finished the left ear, leaving it coated with _After Bite. _It twitched a few times from the new feeling on his ear. She put another blob onto her right hand and did the same with the right ear. Kagome held down the ear with her left hand as she spread the medicine with her right. Inuyasha sighed.

"You wanna know why I don't like people touching my ears?" he asked. Kagome stopped rubbing and looked down at the hanyo. She nodded.

"You were right. I was bullied. In not a human, nor a demon. When I was young you know how kids picked on me, called me a half breed. Well that wasn't all they did. They knew my ears were sensitive, so they would pick me up by my ears or pull at them. They also are kind of like my weakness. Loud noises hurt my ears, and even the slightest touch made me jump. Ever since the kids picked on my ears, I got so used to people yanking them I feel like I can't trust anyone who tries to lay a finger on them," Inuyasha explained, clenching his fist. Kagome stopped rubbing the gel. Inuyasha looked up at the girl. She was… crying.

"Oi. Why you crying?" he asked sternly.

"I just… pity you. What horrible things to do," Kagome cried. A tear fell off of her face and onto Inuyasha's ear. It twitched from the contact. "You know I could stop rubbing if you li-"

"Kagome, don't shed a single tear because of that. It was all in the past and nothing can be changed about that. But one things for sure, I know I can reply on my friends for help because I can trust them. Right now I am letting you do something I would never let a stranger do because I trust you. You may continue if you want, plus I think it's working."

Kagome smiled as she peered down at the inu hanyo. She started scratching the base of the right triangle that rested on his head. Immediately the boy started to close his eyes and pur once more.

**Oi- hey**

**Kawaii- cute**

**Keh- feh**

**Inu- dog**

**Hanyou- half demon**

**Miko- priestess**


End file.
